Sim's Big Brother US 9
Sim's Big Brother US 9 was the ninth season of Sim's Big Brother. Catmaster3055 won the season in a 5-4 vote against Dinosaurdog0825. JamBiscuits101 was also voted America's Favourite Houseguest. 'Twists' * Veto Explosion - '''Alternate variations of Power of Veto were placed into the season, with the audience voting for one of them by each week. With that come the Diamond Power of Veto, Amethyst Power of Veto, and etc. This twist is set to end during the final six. * '''Have-Nots - '''For the first time in the Sim's Big Brother US history, the Have-Not twist will be added into the game. The current Head of Household of each week will be eligible to give 4 houseguests the role of being have-nots. These houseguests will have a curfew from between 8 PM EST to 7 AM EST, and won't be allowed to speak on the houseguest chat, any alliance chats, nor to any houseguests in general during these times. They will also have to spend the rest of the week on a slop diet, alongside sleeping in the uncomfortable Have-Not room. '''Veto Explosion Varitations Usage (In order from the top left to the bottom right.) *'Amethyst PoV -' It works just like the normal POV, however, the holder will get to make a replacement of their own. *'Blood PoV -' The holder of this veto will get to sway the final voting results by using their ability to evict the saved nominee. If used, the originally evicted nominee will get to stay in the game. *'Bronze PoV -' Instead of saving the nominee the veto was used on, it will remove half of their votes after the voting. That way, they have a higher chance of being safe. *'Competition PoV -' If chosen, only the HOH and nominees would be able to participate in the PoV Competition, and nobody else. *'Double PoV -' During the POV Competition, two players will be able to win the Power of Veto, everything else stays the same. *'Diamond PoV -' The holder of this veto will be able to save both nominees from the block. *'Emerald PoV -' The holder would be chosen by random before the session. Right after the Nominations, the holder of the veto could immediately save a nominee from the block, and as a result, the HOH would have to name a replacement on the spot. *'Forced PoV -' The holder of this veto will be forced to save one of the nominees from the block. They will not be able to discard the veto. *'Golden PoV -' Works just like the regular veto. *'Plot Twist PoV -' In order for this veto to be used, the saved nominee would have to go through a timed competition, which would determine whether they stayed safe or not. If lost, the saved nominee would stay on the block. *'Revenge PoV -' Instead of the HOH being able to make a replacement nominee, the saved nominee would do that instead. *'Random PoV -' Works just like the regular veto, however, the holder would be chosen by random. *'Secret PoV -' Before the session, a veto holder would be picked by random, and they would have to keep their power a secret, until the Veto Ceremony itself. Works like the regular veto. *'Silver PoV -' The holder of this veto would get to save one person from the block, however they would not be able to be safe themselves unless they are the HOH, or one of the nominees. *'Voting PoV -' The houseguests would experience a secret voting that would decide the next Veto Holder. Everything else progresses as normal. History 'Houseguests' 'Have/Have-Not History' 'Voting History' } | | | | | |} 'Season Logs' 'Week 1' 'Week 2' 'Week 3' 'Week 4' 'Week 5' 'Week 6' 'Week 7' 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10 EVICTION' 'Week 11' 'Week 12' 'Week 13' Finale Pt. 1 Finale Pt. 2 Jury Votes Category:SBB9 Category:Seasons